Love Survives Over Time
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: Bella's a vampire with unique qualities as the Cullen's are about to find out. She arrives in Forks only to find someone from her past there and who's Charlie in all of this?
1. Love Survives Over Time

**Hey Guys,**

 **So this is my new story. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review; it will make me so happy. I want you all to know that I do have a lot of exams coming up. This is not me saying that I'm going to be taking a break; I will try my best to update at least once a week.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Love Survives Over Time**

 **Bella's a vampire with unique qualities as the Cullen's are about to find out. She arrives in Forks only to find someone from her past there and who's Charlie in all of this?**


	2. In the Beginning There was Death

**Hey guys,**

So here is the first chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoy it.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **In the beginning there was Death**

A new dawn, a new day. Life was nothing but a cycle. A cycle with a beginning and ending yet for me it was more of a circle. I couldn't die so I knew it would never come to an end. There was no point trying to bring it all to an end as I would wake up the next day as good as new. My life was a never ending circle. There was a point, a very dark point in my life when I had given up. I was alone with no one to pull me together. It was the lowest point in my life, but I pulled through only to have my life taken and a new existence thrust upon me. Those like me understand that you have to die before you can live again. You lose everything you've worked for and have to start again. You start with nothing but a name and the clothes on your back and anything your creator has. For me, I had so much more yet so much less. My creator was dead by the time I had awoken from the pain filled sleep. Whilst my human life hadn't been amazing before my change, it was something I wanted as it meant my ending of old age. I had a brilliant childhood, with loving parents and great friends. My family was one of the wealthiest in the area and was well respected. Only one family was higher than ours. I fell in love at the age of thirteen. It seems young and it was even for those times, but it was right. Most found their partner at fifteen so whilst thirteen was young it wasn't far off the normal age. I knew that I was in love and nothing could change my mind. Not even the ending of it all. My heart belonged to one man even if he was gone. For now though I'd live on remembering him forever; never forgetting a moment of my love. I'd forever remember him because in the beginning there was death.


	3. New Home

**New Home**

The streets were quiet as I drove through them. No one in sight. Being four in the morning on a cold, wet day I expected nothing less. The small town was something I was used to by now. I had spent the last fifteen years moving between six towns with an average population of 3,000 people. It was harder to fit in yet my pale complexion helped. My beauty was of a higher degree than any human or vampire for that matter. I was different. From the day I was born I was going to be different to everyone else. It was in my genes.

As I pulled into my driveway, I turned the engine off and just stared up at my new home. For the next two years, this would be my source of peace. Outside of those four walls, I'd be vulnerable to detection. The house itself was simple yet beautiful. Four stone steps led up to a deep red door. There were two windows visible from the front. One which leads to the kitchen and another to a bedroom. It would be unused as I'd take the bedroom at the back of the house, over-looking the forest. I climbed from my car and grabbed one of the five books from the back seat before walking into my new house for the first time.

I'd had someone clean the place up a week ago. Most the furniture was left from the previous owners so I just added a few personal items. As I stepped over the threshold the smell of ginger and burnt food stung my nose. I'd have to air the place out to remove that smell. There was a small staircase to one side of the house and three doors. The first was to the kitchen, a kitchen that wouldn't be used. The next door lead to a living room; it was small yet cosy. There was a window that looked onto a small bit of grass with a recently planted tree. I could tell by the trunk and colour that it was coming up to its tenth year. I went back into the hall and opened the final door which expanded onto the back yard. There was a wide space of grass before it connected with the dense forest. It would be easy to escape the world to hunt without being seen.

Carrying the box with me, I made my way up the stairs and looked into the first door. There was a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and basin. A single cabinet was nailed to the wall by a rounded mirror. The next door led to the master bedroom at the back of the house; it was beautiful. A double bed lay against the wall, facing the window with the image of the forest. A simple wardrobe adorned the side wall, whilst a dressing table sat behind the door. I'd had an old rocking chair of mine placed in the corner of the room for the long nights, I'd be awake for. A bookshelf leant against the wardrobe, filled with classics that were decades old; their delicate spines facing me, some in perfect condition, others breaking apart. I placed my box on the bed before leaving the room. The final door swung open as I turned the handle. It was simple as no one would use it. There was a single bed and wardrobe with a couple of pictures hanging on the walls. It was necessary to have it look as if someone could live there because if anyone came round they'd wonder why one room was bare. I closed the door over again and ran down the stairs.

I grabbed two boxes from my car and carried them both to the living room before taking the other two upstairs. I unpacked the first box, placing my mother's necklaces on a stand as their delicate chains clashed together. I then removed a trinket box and placed it beside the necklace stand, laying my hand over it for a moment. It held the most precious rings in my existence. Four rings lay inside it; my mother and father's wedding rings and my love's mother and father's favourite rings other than their wedding rings.

The next box held my must precious books as they'd been read hundreds of times to me by my love. I'd keep them with me whilst moving so as to make sure they weren't lost or damaged. They were the only things that reminded me of his voice. Every time I'd read them, I'd close my eyes for a moment and imagine us lying together as he read the book to me, holding me to him. After placing them on my only empty shelf, I pulled the other box to me.

It held the only visual evidence of my family's existence. There were four photo albums that contained photos of my family, my love's family, both of us and my life since then. I flicked through each, waiting for each memory to pass before holding the one of my love and me to my chest as I collapsed backwards on the soft bed.

As I looked round at the clock it read 7:45. A Monday. A new place. A new home. A new class. I don't normally move during a year but I grew close to detection at my last home so had to leave before it became too late. Sitting up on the bed, I placed the four photo albums on the shelf alongside my books. Swinging the wardrobe doors open, I saw all my new clothes waiting to be worn. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a black top with New York on it saying 'the city that never sleeps'. After I got changed, I grabbed my school bag and left for my car.


	4. Walking the Halls

**Walking the Halls**

By the time I pulled into a space in the student parking lot, there were several students staring at my car. As soon as I stepped out the whispers started, none of them knowing I could hear what they were saying.

'The new girls hot.'

'Don't waste your time man. She's mine.'

'I'm sure I can find some information about here by lunch Lauren.'

'Be nice. We need her on our side. Mike and Tyler won't pay attention to us if we aren't around her.'

So I hadn't even started and people were already being horrid to me. I ignored their comments and made my way into the office.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here."

"Of course. I'm Mrs Cope. If you need anything you just have to ask."

I gave her a polite smile as she looked through a large pile of papers.

"Here's your schedule and a map. If you get lost don't be afraid to ask anyone for help, everyone's really friendly. And you need to have all your teachers sign this and bring it back to the office after school. We got your note about PE, so don't worry, you won't have to participate. As soon you're last lesson is over you can go home."

"Thank you Mrs Cope."

"I hope you enjoy your time here in Forks Bella."

"I will."

I turned and left the very green looking office, studying the map. After a second I had it memorised and glanced over my schedule. I made my way to my first lesson wanting to avoid anyone who may cause trouble at some point.

"Hey, you're Isabella."

"Just Bella."

"Bella I'm Eric. If you need anything I'm your go to guy."

"Thanks."

"Where are you heading to then Bella?"

"Math."

"I've got Spanish. Maybe I'll be another of your classes then."

"Maybe."

I tried to be polite but I just wanted to be left alone.

"Well I'll see you later Bella."

"Bye."

He ran off in the other direction to me as I rounded a corner. I came to Math and the lesson began. I found that one of the voices from outside belonged to a Jessica Stanley and I had the luck of being sat next to her. She talked to me constantly throughout the lesson asking hundreds of questions. I gave her simple answers, trying to appease her without giving too much information away.

"Bella you have to sit with me and my friends at lunch. They'll love you."

"I don't know. I'm not really a people person."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. There aren't many of us and you don't have to say much if you don't want to."

"Okay then. I'll sit with you."

I tried to hide my disappointment that she didn't drop the subject and I she believed that I really wanted to sit with her.

"Great. What do you have just before that?"

"French."

"I have Spanish. My rooms will be next to yours so I'll meet you there. See you later Bella."

She left the room only to start up a conversation with someone else. I shook my head, trying to get her annoying voice out of my head. I stood and made my way to Geography hoping for a quieter lesson. In a way it was, no one talked to me directly but everyone whispered amongst themselves. At break, I made an escape to the library and told anyone who asked that I needed a new book to read. Thankfully no one followed me. It wasn't until I entered the library did I notice a scent. Five scents. Vampires. Three of them were faint, barely there, with a couple more days you wouldn't be able to smell it. The two other scents where more distinguished. I slowed slightly pretending to look over some books when I heard an interesting conversation.

"Jazz. I don't get it. My visions are gone. One minute I could see us sitting here, now I can't, I don't get it. Something's blocking me but what Jazz."

"Do you think it's something dangerous? Should we tell the others?"

"I told Edward earlier in Spanish. He didn't seem to be paying much attention Jazz. Every day he becomes more and more drawn back from us. I feel as if we're gonna lose him Jazz."

"It's okay Ally. His emotions have gotten more depressing lately but I'm sure he'll be fine enough. You know it has been almost 95 years since his mom died. Give him some space. I'm sure once the time passes he'll be alright again. I just hope Rose leaves him alone for a while."

"What am I going to do though Jazz? I can't see."

"I know but it will alright. If not we will be ready to attack or run. Nothing will hurt our family. I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jasper."

Their conversation changed to shopping and I stopped listening. I realised I'd been standing still for a while, just staring at a shelf, so I grabbed a book and sat in the far corner, with my back to the vampires.

So these vampires were safe for now. They posed no threat to the humans or me. Yet. So this Alice girl could see the future. I know that it's me that blocks her visions and I could give them back to her but that could draw attention to myself. She'd have to learn to deal without them whilst I'm around, at least for now. The other vampire though. Jasper. He mentioned emotions. An empath. I was surprised they hadn't noticed me sitting here. They could smell me and hear my movements. Surely he would have noticed that he couldn't sense anything from me either.

I tensed slightly as they stood and left the library seconds before the bell. I waited until they had got a little way away before placing the book back on the shelf and heading to English. Thankfully I was sat beside a girl called Angela. She was genuinely nice to me and didn't ask too many questions but got on with the work. We walked to French together, were we sat next each other again. The lesson passed quickly. Too quickly for my liking. I dreaded lunch as I'd be stuck in a room with the whole student body not to mention the all the vampires that were here. As soon as I stepped out of the classroom I was accosted by more questions from the annoying voice of Jessica. She led me through the halls as the whispers echoed around us and Angela following behind.

The cafeteria quieted as we entered and everyone turned to look at me. Jessica swung her hair over her shoulder as she stalked towards the lunch cue. I bought a small salad before sitting beside her and Angela at a busy table.

"Guys this is Bella."

"How's your day so far Bella?"

"Fine thanks Eric."

Questions were fired at me as the guys tried to get closer to me. The door suddenly swung open and I knew who it was without turning round. Vampires. Turning around, I surveyed each as they glided into the room and bought some food before sitting in the corner.

"Those are the Cullens."

"Who?"

"The Cullens. There are five of them plus Doctor and Mrs Cullen. They moved here like two years ago. They're Doctor and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. I don't think she can have children."

"I think it was nice of them."

I gave Angela a small smile before Jessica continued, grabbing the chance to be centre of attention.

"Anyway they're together. Like together, together. There's the big one with the muscles. That's Emmett. He's with Rosalie, the tall blonde one. Beautiful yet horrible. She doesn't let anyone talk to her family. Then there's Jasper. He always looks like he's in pain or something. No one really knows. He's with Alice the small one with the crazy, short hair. She's really hyper at times. Bouncing up and down. It's really weird because they're like together and living in the same house."

"It's not like they're related or anything. They just live together."

"It's still weird."

"You said there were five of them. Who's the last?"

"The last but the best you mean. There's Edward. He's gorgeous but don't waste your time. None of the girls here are good enough for him."

"I wasn't planning on it."

The name sent a pain through my heart and I grimaced slightly. Angela noticed and lay her hand on my elbow.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Actually, I feel a little sick. I think I'm going to go home early."

"Okay. Do you want me to walk you to the office?"

"No that's okay Angela. Thanks anyway. I didn't get much sleep last night. Maybe I just need some more sleep."

"I hope you feel better soon then Bella."

"Thanks Angela."

I gave her a gentle hug before leaving the room, everyone's eyes on me. As I sped up, I rounded the corner and bashed into something. The force should have knocked whoever it was to the ground but we both just took a step back. Shocked, I looked up. There in front of me was the man I'd fallen in love with. He didn't look a day different. His bronze locks messy, his cheek bones protruding from his face. The only difference where the topaz eyes.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"


	5. Us

**Us**

His hand reached out as he cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch as I lay my hand on his chest.

"Is that really you Edward?"

"It's me. It really is. Are you really here Bella? Really and truly?"

"Really and truly Edward. I'm here."

"My Bella. My wife."

"My Edward. My husband."

I threw my arms around his waist as he pulled me to him. We both sobbed into the other's shoulders, no tears escaping our eyes.

"My god Bella. I've missed you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Edward. Never let go of me."

"Never Bella."

He pulled away slightly, only to bring his lips to mine. I basked in the taste of him. His lips were soft and sweet as he wound his fingers into my hair. Before I could say anything he was sitting me into a warm car. His lips moved from mine for a moment as he stared down at me. Our eyes locked and held each other's gaze.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Forever."

"Forever."

He pressed his lips to my forehead before climbing into the driver's seat. Taking my hand in his he sped through the streets of Forks and turned onto a hidden driveway. The beauty of the house at the end of the path was lost to me in that moment as Edward was suddenly at my door and pulling my lips back to his. I didn't fight it but embraced it needing him to hold me, to love me. My legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted me and ran inside. Soon a soft mattress hit my back as our lips moved in unison. He pulled back leaning his forehead to mine. Our eyes stayed locked before his eyebrows furrowed.

"Your heart."

"I know."

"It's beating Bella."

"Not really."

"What are you?"

"A vampire, like you."

"Why does your heart beat then?"

"I'll tell you later, I promise. I just need you Edward. I need you to hold me. But I am a vampire. I'm as strong as you if not stronger. There's no need to worry."

Without another word his lips came back to mine. I had missed him, how I had missed him. His voice, his touch, his lips, his presence. I threw my hands into his hair as he ran his hands up and down my sides, his thumbs grazing the sides of my breasts. Without the need to breath we kissed for what must have been at least two hours before he kissed his way along my jaw and down my neck. He nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck as he sucked my skin softly.

Without warning he was flung off me and pinned to the ground. I looked around to see Emmett and Jasper holding him down as he bared his teeth at them. Alice hovered over me, staring worriedly down at me and Rosalie snarled at Edward.

"You're gonna be okay Bella. Don't be scared. He didn't mean to hurt you."

My thoughts spun as I watched them holding my husband away from me. I leapt from the bed and grabbed Emmett's neck flinging him away. Edward shoved Jasper away from his as I spun around, growling at them all, my teeth bared. They stood shocked as they stared at me. Edward stood from the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

"What are you doing Edward? Do you know how dangerous this is? You've brought a human into this house. What were you thinking?"

Rosalie hissed at her brother, not aware that I could hear her.

"She's not dangerous. Leave my room now. You don't understand. This is my own room. If you don't leave now I'll make you."

"She's human Edward. You could have bitten her. Her being alive right now is dangerous for us. She must die before she tells anyone."

He pushed me behind him as Rosalie growled at me. He lowered himself into a crouch ready for an attack.

"She is not human. Leave us alone."

"What is she then?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Don't lie to us. We can hear your heart beating."

"I'm a vampire. I have been since 1919. How else would I be able to hear what you just said?"

The others looked taken aback as I let a feral growl escape my lips.

"Why does your heart beat then? We can all hear it."

"Because I'm different but I am a vampire."

"Leave us alone Rosalie. I haven't seen her 95 years. Imagine that Rosalie, not seeing Emmett for 95 years."

"But that's different. We are mates. We are married."

"And so are we. She's my mate. My wife. 95 years on Saturday."

They all gasped as they looked between us. When I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder, he relaxed and stood up, pulling me into his chest.

"You remember."

"How could I forget Bella? You dressed in white, walking towards me."

He looked down at my hand to see my ring on my middle finger.

"You still wear it."

"Never take it off."

"I lost mine Bella. It's gone."

I cupped his cheek as I pulled my necklace from my top.

"It's right here."

"Thank you Bella. I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

I slipped the ring off my chain and slid it onto his finger as he brought my lips to his. He took my ring off my middle finger and placed it back on my ring finger.

"Perfect."

Winding my hands into his hair, I pulled his lips back to mine. He walked me backwards laying me back on the bed again. Moving over me, our lips moved in unison; never breaking apart from each other. I trailed one hand down his neck and over his shoulder as I undid his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. My hands roamed his chest, feeling his muscles tense every time my skin touched him. His hands remained on my hips as I ran my tongue around his lips. Our tongues battled for dominance until he finally gave in and let me wipe my tongue around his mouth. He moaned into my mouth causing me to moan into his.

"I've missed you Bella."

"I've missed you too Edward. Hold me."

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me flesh against his chest as I sobbed into his neck. He rolled us onto our sides as he ran his hands up and down my back, comforting me.

"I'm here my Bella. My beautiful Bella."

I felt his lips pressing to my head as he stroked my hair. We lay together for a while until he broke the silence.

"My family wants to meet you. They want to know about us and what you are."

"I'm a vampire Edward. You have to believe me."

"I do Bella. I do but we all know you are different. We want to know what makes you different. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. My wife."

I placed my lips to his again before he pulled his shirt back on. His arm wrapped around my shoulders we made our way down the stairs to see his brothers and sisters sitting round a spacious living room with two other vampires. They all looked up at us as we descended the stairs and took a seat on the love chair. Edward pulled me onto his lap my arm round his neck.


	6. Family

**Family**

"Mom, dad this is Bella Masen. My wife."

They both looked shocked as they glanced over at me and his dad furrowed his eyebrows.

"How is this possible?"

"Bella, this is my family. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper you've already met, but this is my mom and dad for all intents and purposes. Esme and Carlisle."

"So I was right?"

I whispered not meaning to speak out loud.

"What?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle, Aro has many stories to tell about you."

"When did you meet Aro?"

"46 years ago. I was in Italy at the time and got stuck in one of Heidi's 'tour groups'. It wasn't until all the humans were gone when he noticed me."

"Do you work for the Volturi?"

I turned to Rosalie with wide eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist tighter, holding me to him.

"No. I've never worked for them and never will. They kill too many people."

She continued to glare at me as Edward held me tightly.

"How did you get out alive Bella?"

"I don't know. Caius wanted to kill me so badly but Aro let me go."

Edward growled when I mentioned Caius. I wound my fingers into his hair, calming him slightly.

"Why did he want to kill you Bella?"

"Because of what I am. What I was supposed to be? Why I'm different."

Carlisle's eyes were filled with curiosity as he surveyed me. Jasper was holding Alice tight to him, ready for an attack. Rose just carried on glaring, not caring about anything really. Esme, there was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on. She looked somewhat familiar yet I had never seen her before. She noticed me watching her and gave me a small smile.

"Why do you look at me like that Bella? Do you know me?"

"What is it Bella?"

I turned to Edward and gave him a wide smile as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Do you remember my father?"

"Charlie. What about him?"

"Remember how he was adopted when he was young. He only knew the name of his mother and nothing else. No pictures, no nothing."

"You mean your Grandma Anne."

I nodded to him with a small smile.

"What's Esme's full name?"

"Esme Anne Evenson."

"What year where you born Esme?"

"1869. Why?"

"Did you ever have any children?"

"I had a son. He died when he was baby though. What's this got to do with anything?"

"Just before my father died he told me a name. A name that I had no idea what to do with. Anne Evenson. I assumed that Anne Evenson was my grandmother. I asked someone to look up the name and the only thing they found was a Charles Evenson."

"My husband?"

"I suppose. Edward what was my father's full name?"

"Charles Andrew Swan."

Esme gasped as the other's watched on shocked.

"But my son died."

"He didn't Esme. Whoever told you that lied. He lived until he was 33."

"So are you my granddaughter?"

"I guess."

She ran to me and pulled me into her arms as she let a few sobs echo through the room.

"You have no idea how sorry I am that you had to live through that Esme. You had your son taken from you and you were left with an abusive man for a husband."

"It's okay Bella. It's okay. He lived. That's all that matters. He lived and had a family. A family that has made Edward so happy. Thank you for telling me this."

After a while, she pulled back and smiled down at me. She pecked my forehead and let me sit back into Edward's arms. Carlisle then wrapped her up in his arms as her face was covered with a large smile.

"Will you tell me about him Bella?"

"Of course Esme. He was kind, gentle, and hard working. Despite his young age, our family was the second wealthiest in the area. Edward's family being the wealthiest. People respected him for the great man he was. He loved my mom so much. I had an amazing childhood because of both of them. They were the best parents I could have asked for."

She looked as if she'd be crying if she could as I spoke. Edward rubbed my arm as I remembered my father. It hurt but I was used to it to an extent. I wanted Esme to know as much about him as she could.

"How did he die Bella?"

"He caught the Spanish influenza like my mother and Edward's family. I lost them all to it."

Edward buried his face into my neck at the mention of me losing everyone. There was silence for a while before Alice spoke.

"Why can't I see you or anyone around you?"

"That's part of why I'm different."

"Do you have a shield? I'm assuming it's physical."

"You see the future don't you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I heard your conversation in the library today."

"Oh."

"I'm guessing you can read minds."

I said to Edward as I stared into his deep pools of gold.

"What makes you think that Bella? I never mentioned that."

"When we were human Edward always seemed to know what people were thinking about."

"Everyone but you. You've always been a mystery to me."

"I like to keep it that way."

I pecked his lips before turning back to his family.

"I have a mental shield. I have since I was born."

"Even when you were human?"

"Yes. Even then. I don't know why though. I just have."

"But why can't I feel you're emotions."

"When I was changed I developed a physical shield. That's why Alice can't see me either. I guess you could say that I can take it down if I want but I'm used to it being up."

"Why do you have two powers Bella?"

"Again, it's to do with me being different. Without my physical shield I would certainly be dead by now."

Edward growled at Rosalie causing Emmett to growl back at him. I threw up a physical shield around Edward and I only to have Edward gasp.

"What is that?"

"You can see it?"

"I can see something. It's something blue."

"That's a shield."

"I can't see anything."

"No one can. Only me. It seems Edward can though. You'll get used to it. After a while it becomes invisible. I think the blue is just to reassure me that it is there."

"So does that mean I can't come and sit next to you?"

"Yes. Nothing can get through it."

"Why did you put it up?"

"Because you started growling at my mate. I'm not letting you threaten him when I've just got him back."

"Well he shouldn't have growled at my mate then."

"Then Rose shouldn't be planning on killing my mate. My wife."

Esme gasped and I strengthened my shield around Edward and me. I turned to Edward and placed my hands on his cheek.

"Edward, listen to me. She can't hurt me. We're safe. Look at the blue. Nothing can get through. Can you see it Edward?"

He just stared at Rose for a while long before relaxing slightly and looking down at me.

"She won't hurt you Bella."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward. It's okay."

Pressing my lips to his, I ran my fingers through his hair until he calmed down.

"Rosalie why would you do this? Why hurt Edward? Hurt Esme?"

"We don't know anything about her Carlisle. She could kill us for all we know. She has a heart-beat. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yes it does. It tells me she's something special. Something to be treasured because there aren't any others like her. She's part of this family and has been since she was born. She's Esme's granddaughter and Edward's wife. If you hurt her then you hurt us."

She looked truly remorseful as she coward into Emmett's chest at Carlisle's words. Edward tucked his face into my neck, breathing me in. There was a brief silence as everyone stared at Edward and me, seeing what we would do next.

"Bella. I think the biggest question we all want to know is what is it that makes you different? You mentioned it has something to with what you were supposed to be. What do you mean?"

"Well you know the shifters in La Push?"

"You mean the werewolves?"

"No. They aren't werewolves. They're actually shape shifters. They can change at will and not just on a full moon. My father, he was supposed to be one. I'm guessing his father, Esme's husband was one. The gene was passed onto me and I was supposed to shift when I turned twenty. I don't know why because girls don't normally shift. I was meant to be a shifter but never made my first change."

"Doesn't vampire venom kill the shifters?"

"Only if they've shifted at some point in their life. I never did so I was technically still human."

"So that's why you have a physical shield?"

"Yes. It is always there. I can take it away from myself but there is always a thin layer surrounding me. The only thing that can't penetrate it is fire. I'll never die."

"I wouldn't let you die Bella. Not ever."

Edward whispered into my neck as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"So can you shift now?"

"No. I've never shifted. I never will."

"So my husband was a shifter? Do you know if he ever did shift?"

"He did. Our family was a line of mountain lion shifters. Which will be interesting?"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter now. I'll tell you later."

"Why were you changed Bella?"

"I was supposed to be a snack. Nothing more, nothing less."

"How did you survive?"

"A miracle happened."


	7. Our Miracle

**Our miracle**

"Well whatever it was. It certainly was a miracle. It saved you."

Edward leaned his forehead to mine and pressed his lips to mine three times. His arms held me tightly to him as he hummed in contentment.

"What happened Bella? Why did the vampire stop?"

"It started eight months before. Edward and I had just gotten married and went away for our honeymoon. When we returned we found out about Edward's father being sick. My mother and father then both got sick followed by Edward's mother. I asked Edward to be careful and not be around his family too often and to do whatever the doctors told him to do. Of course he ended up getting sick as well. By this point there was only Edward and his mom left. My parents were gone and Edward's father was also gone. Edward asked me to stay away so that I stood no chance of becoming ill. Then I started to become sick. Not with the influenza it was something else. Edward was worried about me so forced me to see a doctor. After seeing a doctor in my home, I made my way to the hospital straight away to find Edward. To tell him. When I got there I was told he was gone. That he wasn't coming back."

Throughout my story I stared into Edward's eyes, venom clouding both our vision.

"What did you want to tell me love?"

"That I was pregnant."

No one said anything but they all heard my quiet words. Edward didn't move but lay his hands over my stomach. He brought his lips to mine before a sob ripped from his throat. I pulled him to me and ran my fingers through his hair. As he sobbed into my neck, I held him close to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

I looked round at Esme to see that she too would be crying if she could. They all would be.

"Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"We have a baby girl Edward."

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have been there."

"Wait. Bella, did you say have?"

I turned round to Jasper and nodded gently.

"We have a baby girl Edward. She's alive."

He froze, his face buried in my neck.

"How?"

"When I changed, she changed too. I don't know what exactly happened, but I woke up from my change to find a little creature curled up to my side and a pile of ashes below a tree. My little baby had changed."

"An immortal child."

"No. She's not one of those monsters. She grows, she breaths, she lives."

"What is she then?"

"Half human, a quarter shifter and a quarter vampire. She grew for seven years at a fast rate and has changed since. She looks 18. We pretended to be sisters for a while. Up until 25 years ago at least."

"We have a daughter?"

I looked round at Edward, to see his eyes wide with love.

"We do."

"Does she know about me?"

"Yes. But she thinks you're dead, like I did. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

Pulling his lips to mine, he rubbed my back as I cupped his cheek.

"Where is she now Bella?"

"I think she's been living in Hawaii for the last two years."

"Why isn't she with you anymore?"

"You know how I said about the wolves on La Push are shifters?"

They all nodded wondering where I was going with this.

"Well, 25 years ago we were passing through here as we made our way to Canada. There were a couple of wolves at the time and we bumped into them. Long story short, one of them imprinted on her. They've been together ever since but haven't gotten married yet."

They all sat stunned as Edward cradled me in his arms.

"Why didn't they get married love?"

"I think she was waiting for someone to walk her down the aisle. She keeps hoping you're going to pop up out of the blue. She wants her father to give her away."

He didn't say anything but lay his head on my shoulder. I looked up at a clock on the wall and noticed it was almost one in the morning.

"I need to go home honey. School starts in a couple of hours and I haven't finished unpacking."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Do you want to come too then?"

He nodded into my neck and gave my waist a squeeze.

"Esme, do you want to come? I have something's you might want to look at?"

"Are you sure Bella? You two need your space."

"It's okay Esme. You're family. I know you want to come."

"Thank you Bella."

Edward stood up and placed me on the floor, never letting me go. I held my hand out to Esme as she took it with a wide smile. We said goodbye to the others before leaving for Edward's car. Now that I wasn't wrapped up in Edward's presence I noticed what sort of car it was.

"We have the same car."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"I do too. That's why only me or Esme is allowed to drive it."

I watched as Esme took the keys from Edward's hand and climbed into the driver's seat. One of the back doors was opened for me and I slid in with Edward right behind me. He pressed his lips to my temple as his fingers drew random patterns on my hip. Before I knew it, we were sat outside my house. I suppose everyone knows where everyone lives in Forks no matter what.

Taking Esme's hand, I led them both to the front door and unlocked it. When they were both sat on the couch, I ran upstairs and gathered one of the photo albums.

"Esme. I think you'll like this one."

Handing her the one of my family, she opened to the first page and gasped. It was a picture of me when I was a baby and my parents. I sat beside Esme as she ran her finger round the picture.

"Thank you Bella. Thank for giving me my son back; for giving me my family."

"You're family Esme; my grandma."

She wrapped her arm around my waist as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"You can keep it for a bit if you want. It holds all the pictures of my family in it so please don't lose it."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Thank you Bella."

Leaning her head to mine, she closed it over before standing up.

"I'm going to go home now. Give you guys some time alone. Will you be coming over after school?"

"I don't know yet. I need to hunt at some point and finish unpacking."

"Okay. And thank you Bella. Thank you for making Edward so happy."

"I love him."

She pulled me into a hug and turned to Edward. He must read something in her mind as he shook his head to her. As soon as we heard Edward's Volvo pull away, he was by my side. His lips placing delicate kisses to my neck.

"You are amazing my Bella."

"Edward, I want to show you something's. You're gonna like it."

"I'd rather just spend some time with you my wife. I haven't seen you in 95 years."

"I know how you feel Edward, but you're gonna like it. Just come to my room and you'll see."

He pressed his lips to my neck a few more times before pulling back slightly.

"Okay, but I'm not letting go of you."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

I stood up with his arms wrapped around me and led him up the stairs. When I threw my bedroom door open he took in the room. Standing in front of the bookshelves I pulled my Wuthering Heights book from the shelf and held it open.

"Our hearts are bind together forever. Not a moment passes when I don't think of you. Your smile, your eyes, your nose, your ears, your hair, your body, your hands; all mine, and only mine. My beautiful Isabella, there will never be a single creature to grace this world that is more amazing than you. You are an angel that walks this earth. I love you my Bella. Yours forever and always Edward."

He read it out to me as we stood still, only our chests moving with each breath we took. Without saying anything we lay on my bed, with the remaining three photo albums laying between our bodies.

"Which do you want to look at first?"

"My family. I don't remember them well. Just a few memories with them."

"Okay."

I placed my hand on his chest as he looked through the pictures. At times he stopped and stared at a couple of pictures taking in the memories. When he closed it over, he wrapped his fingers around it, holding it close to him.

"Thank you. You gave me my memories back. I love you my wife."

"I love you too my husband. Are you okay?"

He nodded his head softly as he pulled me closer to him. Carefully he put the album on the little bedside table and turned back to me. Laying my head on his shoulder, he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I hope you'll remember this."

I opened the one of us and revealed a photo of us on our wedding day. His hand froze in my hair before he placed his lips to my head. We went through each picture, doing our best to remember what happened on those days. As soon as I closed it over his lips came to mine. I didn't fight him, needing the connection as well. All the albums out of the way he hovered over me, his hands moving up and down my sides. His taste, his scent, his body, his presence intoxicated me. My own body demanded more; I needed his touch. Not caring, I ripped his shirt off him, the buttons flying across the room and the fabric tearing in two. As my fingers ran over his defined abs, they tensed. Running my hands over his body, he traced my lips until I gave him access. His tongue flew round my mouth, massaging every part of my mouth. He pulled away for a moment as his fingers hooked under my top and pulled it over my head.

"Beautiful."

His words were whispered as he stared down at me before bringing his lips to mine again. Quickly, he undid my bra and threw it to the floor, his hands replacing it. I moaned into his mouth as he pressed them gently. It didn't take long before we were both lying, wrapped in each other's arms, our legs tangled together, satisfied for the first time in 95 years. I lay with my head on his chest, my hand tracing his abs. His hands lay on my back, drawing soothing circles with his thumbs.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. I never dreamed that I'd get this chance again but you've given me the impossible. You've given me a life and a family. I'm never letting you go."

I hummed as I moved further into his side, my centre rubbing up against his thigh. I moaned as he started to palm my breasts.

"We never got much time together when we were human Bella. I'm going to show you just how much my wife should be pleasured."

Before I could say anything he rolled me over and attached his lips to my breast. After another round, we got up as it was getting close to the start of school. We had a quick shower together, before getting dressed. Alice had come at some point after Esme had left and dropped my car and some clothes for Edward.

"What's the story for about us then Edward? I can't be away from you but we need to tell everyone why we're so close."

"We'll tell them that we went out before we moved here. That we're going to pick things up from where we left off."

"And where is it we lived before?"

"Alaska. They won't ask too many questions about that I doubt. They'll be more interested in the type of our relationship."

"And what is our type of relationship?"

"Well until we graduate we have to pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend, then we can get married again. I'll take you far away so we can have some time just the two of us and then we can decide where to go from there. For now though, we have to take it slow. One day at a time."

"But we can still be together outside of school."

"Of course. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a minute when we aren't in school. I love you my wife."

"I love you too my husband."

I pulled his lips to mine before we ran out to my car.


	8. Curiosity

**Curiosity**

As I pulled into a space in the parking lot, people's heads whipped in my direction.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? We can leave if you want. It's not too late."

"No, I'm fine. I just wish I could stay with you."

"Don't worry love. Alice is going to have my schedule changed so we have the same classes but not until tomorrow. I have to do a test so won't be allowed to switch yet."

"I know, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Bella."

"Not seeing you for even a minute hurts."

He took my hands in his and pressed his lips to mine.

"I'll make it up to you tonight love. I promise."

His hands moved to the top of my thighs and drew tantalizing circles with his thumbs, eliciting a moan from my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too my Bella."

I pulled my lips to his as his hands moved to my hips.

"Come on love before Alice drags us out herself."

"Okay."

"Wait there love."

He pressed his lips to mine once more before climbing out of the car coming round to my door. The whispers weren't whispers, as he took my hand, helping me out of my car and pulled me into his arms.

'How come new girls got Cullen?'

'Why do you think Cullen got the new girl?'

'Do you think they know each other?'

'Apparently they both left early yesterday.'

'Do you think they're each other's sex buddies?'

Edward could tell the comments were affecting me so turned me round to face him.

"Don't listen to them love. They're just jealous that I'm standing with the most beautiful angel to ever walk this earth."

"No. I'm the lucky one to have you. You're so handsome Edward. You always have been. I love you."

"I love you too. You're mine Bella."

"And you're mine."

I wound my fingers into his hair as he lowered his lips to mine. We continued kissing, sparking fury through the on lookers until the rest of the Cullens came over, breaking us apart.

"Bellsy. Long-time no see."

"Hey Emmett. Anything new?"

"Only got my best friend back."

He picked me up in a bone crushing hug as I whispered into his ear.

"Way to start the cover off Emmett."

"It takes a lot of practise to perfect the art of cover stories. I'm the best. The others take it way too seriously."

He put me down as I giggled. It was Rosalie who then pulled me into her arms, giving me a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry for yesterday Bella. I was just worried. I hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that Rose and don't worry. You were just trying to protect your family."

"Thank you Bella. I can see why the others like you so much."

She pulled away and nodded to Edward with a genuine smile on her face. I turned to Jasper and he was more welcoming, pulling me too him.

"It's good to see you again Bella. Edward's been miserable since we left."

"It's good to see you all again Jasper. I've missed you guys."

We spoke just loud enough for those closest to us to hear us. When Jasper placed me on the ground, Alice jumped on me knocking me backwards. Thankfully, Edward caught us just in time.

"Bella, please, please can we go shopping today?"

"Not today Alice. Maybe another time though."

"But Bella. I want to spend some time with my best friend that I haven't seen in two years."

"Well you just have to wait Alice. I'm spending time with Edward today. Please understand."

"Fine Bella. Don't forget about the rest of us though and Esme wants to see you later."

"Okay. I'll come round after school for a while but no shopping."

I could already tell that it was going to be a nightmare shopping with Alice and I really didn't want to get into any of that. Finally she let go of me and allowed me back into Edward's arms.

"You don't have to come round if you don't want to Bella. It's your choice."

"No I want to see Esme. I think she may have some questions anyway. She has just as much right as me when it comes to my father."

I whispered the last part so the whispering on lookers didn't hear. He gave me a small smile before pecking my lips and winding his arms round my waist. We heard the bell ring but no one moved.

"Just try to ignore their comments my love. They are human after all."

"I'll do my best. We'll see you guys at lunch."

"Bye Bella, bye Edward."

We all broke off in different directions, Edward leading me to my first class. Ignoring the stares, we continued through the halls, enjoying the feeling of having each other's arms wrapped around us.

"Jessica intends on asking you a lot of questions my love. Stick to the story and any extra details we'll be able to hear and can add to the story. I'll be here at the end of your lesson."

"You don't have to do that."

"What sort of husband would I be to leave you to walk these halls with any ignorant boys in? I'm going to treat my wife the way she deserves to be treated in every way. In the little things, the time's we are together, the times we aren't, each touch, each breath, each kiss, each night. I'm going to love my wife the way she should be treated because that's what I'm supposed to do."

"Thank you."

Venom clouded my eyes as I brought his lips to mine.

"I've got to go my Bella. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon my Edward."

He pecked my lips before turning and walking back down the hall. I watched until he disappeared round the corner, my heart clenching. Making my way inside, I noticed half the class staring at me the other's outside not moving. I took my seat just as Jessica slid into her seat. And let the questions begin.

"What was that Bella?"

Not what I was exactly expecting. I mean there is no need to be angry at me for coming to school with my husband/boyfriend.

"That was me and my boyfriend."

"Since when?"

"Three years ago."

"But you haven't been here."

"Yes but we went out in Alaska. He broke up with me when his family moved, but we got back together yesterday. I love him."

"But you aren't from Alaska."

"No, I'm from Chicago and then I moved to Alaska when I was young. My parents moved around a lot."

"But why would you get back together if he broke up with you?"

"Because he knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work with us. His family moves every couple of years depending on where his father works. We wouldn't have seen each other. He wanted me to move on with someone else."

"Why didn't you then?"

"Because I love him Jessica. You should try it some time."

I didn't mean to be so rude but she was winding me up. I just wanted to be left alone so I could think about my Edward; my husband.

"Hey, I love Edward. Who's to say you can come here and just take him away? You're new, you don't get those rights. He's mine. My plan was working until you swanned in here."

I turned to her my eyes glinting with anger and hatred.

"Listen here Jessica and listen good because I'm going to say this once. There are two types of women in this world, the ones who know what is right and wrong, that waits until they have met the one for them and then there is the girls who throw themselves at any random guy based on looks and or money. I'm not with Edward because of his money or his looks. I'm with him because he loves me. Not you, me. Got it?"

She nodded breathlessly as she coward away from me. The lesson then started and no one said a word about me or even looked at me once. As soon as the class ended I was up and out of my seat and out the door. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into his chest.

The rest of the school day passed with little incidents as no one approached me or the Cullens after hearing about my mini speech to Jessica. I was lucky as I got to sit next to Edward in Biology and spent the lesson holding his hand under the desk with my head lying on his shoulder. He didn't go to his last period as I didn't have to go to phys-ed. Instead we went to the office and got his schedule transferred for tomorrow before going back to my house.


	9. La Push Family

**La Push Family**

After unpacking the rest of my boxes and rearranging a couple of things, Edward and I went to my room and made love twice before holding each other. It was what we both needed and what we both wanted. He really is the most amazing man you will ever meet. I'd never want anyone more than I wanted Edward. He and my daughter would always hold a special part of my heart but Edward would be the one to hold it. Eventually we got up and dressed. School had been over for an hour and we had to make our way to the Cullens. As we sped along the road, I watched out the window, seeing the trees rushing past. All of a sudden I spotted a large black shape in the trees. I knew exactly what that was.

"Edward stop the car."

"Why? What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, come with me."

He pulled over to the side of the road and stepped out of the car. As soon as he did his nose wrinkled in disgust. I ran into the trees with him close behind.

"Bella the wolves are close, be careful."

"They won't hurt me Edward. Calm down."

I came to a halt at the edge of a small clearing and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sam. You can come out."

At my words, he emerged from the trees in human form with Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah behind him.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here? Is Jacob and Charlie with you?"

"No. They aren't here. I've been living alone for while but ran into the Cullens. How's it going guys? I haven't seen you in ages."

I made my way over to them and hugged each in turn.

"We're doing well Bella. Emily shifted a couple of weeks after you left and some of the others have imprinted recently. Although she did shift into a wolf like us. We were a bit surprised by that."

"I can understand. I'd like to see her and the rest of you guys again soon."

"Why don't you come down to La Push tomorrow?"

"I'd love to but first I need you to introduce you to someone."

I took Edward's hand and pulled him closer to the human wolves.

"Sam, guys, this is Edward Masen, my husband and Charlie's father."

Sam took one look over him and pulled him into a man hug. To say Edward was shocked was an understatement. I'd briefly heard about the treaty between the wolves and the Cullens when my daughter and I were passing through before. There had always been some hostility between them but I started to hope that I could erase that soon enough. When he pulled back, I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist.

"They won't hurt you Edward. They're part of our family. Leah and Seth are my great, great, great, great, great, grandnephew and niece, so is Emily."

"How?"

"I had a sister. She was a year and a half older than me but my parents gave her up to a family friend here in Forks. She needed extra care and my parents couldn't offer that."

"How did you find this out?"

"I've had a lot of time since I was changed."

"Are you okay? About not knowing her."

"Yeah. I'm just glad I found out about her and her family."

"Good."

I pecked his lips as he wound his arms around my waist, holding me to him.

"Do you know if Charlie and Jacob are coming back soon Bella?"

"I don't know. I'll ask next time I speak to them. It would be nice to see them again. I haven't seen them for three years and I'm certain Charlie would want to meet Edward."

A wolf howled off in the distance and the others stiffened.

"We need to head off now Bella, Edward. It was good seeing you again. You should come over tomorrow. I guess since you are family you are allowed on the Res. Just you though."

"Thank you Sam. I'll be there."

Edward nodded to Sam before the wolves ran off into the forest.

"They aren't as bad as I thought they were. You're amazing my Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

His lips came to mine softly. We moved together, making the most of our time together. When he pulled back, our foreheads leaned together, as he pressed his lips to mine a couple more times.

"Come on. Alice will wonder where we are."

"Okay."

We ran hand in hand to the car where he opened the door for me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome my love."


	10. Random Questions

**Random Questions**

As soon as Edward killed the engine he was at my door, holding me to him.

"Will you tell me about your life when you were changed?"

"Of course love. The rest of the family will tell you their stories as well."

"They don't have to."

"But they want to. You told us a bit about you and now that you are a part of this family, they want you to know about them."

I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella?"

"We're coming Alice."

Edward took my hand as I stepped out of the car. We walked into the house and took our seats on the couch next to Esme.

"How are you doing today Bella?"

"I'm good thanks Esme. How are you?"

"So happy. Thanks to you. You gave me my son back."

"I'll answer any questions you have, if I can."

She pressed her lips to the top of my head and took one of my hands in hers.

"First Bella, we know you want to know about us. So we want to tell you our stories."

I smiled at Carlisle, as he began his story. I listened attentively as each took it in turns when telling their story. When each of them finished their stories their questions about me started.

"What did you do in your newborn year Bella?"

"My daughter and I stayed in the forest. I hunted every day for the both of us. She grew fast. At first she grew about a month every day. She consumed so much blood at first to help her growth."

"She drinks blood?"

"Not much anymore. She eats food now but hunts every now and then."

"Was it hard?"

"Not really. Neither of us craved blood at any point and after a few months she was old enough to hunt for herself."

"Where did you live?"

"In the forest. I'd hold her in my arms as she slept each night."

"She sleeps? Wow."

"She's much like a human. She doesn't need as much sleep as a human does though."

"What's her name Bella?"

"Charlotte Anne Masen or Charlie for short."

"Why that name love?"

"Well I've always liked the name Charlotte and I wanted to add in a bit of my grandma that I never got to meet."

"Thank you Bella."

I smiled up at Esme as Edward pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"What's she like?"

"She's beautiful. She has honey bronze hair with pools of emerald green eyes. She's just a little taller than me. She loves to read. She loves going for runs in the evening and climbing the trees and watching the sun go down. She loves the smell of the ocean. She's just amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Thank you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

His lips came to mine slowly as he pulled me into his lap. When he pulled away I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, has Aro met Charlotte?"

"Yes. He saw that she wasn't a threat and wants to embrace this new found information about our world. Let's just say he was quiet surprised by the both of us."

"I can understand that. It's not too often Aro is surprised what with him being able to read all thoughts of a person but I'm assuming he couldn't read you."

"No. I had a shield around Charlotte as well, so she was safe. Jane wasn't too happy with us."

"She's always been Aro's favourite."

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket and I brought it out to find a text from Emily.

'Bella. I heard you were in town and with your husband. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.'

I sent a quick reply before looking up at the watching eyes.

"Sorry that was rude of me."

"Don't worry Bella. Who was it?"

"Emily. A wolf from the Res. She's a relative."

"What sort of relative Bella? I didn't know you had any."

"My parents had another daughter but she needed extra care when she was a baby and they couldn't give her that. A friend took her in and raised her here. Well on the Res. I didn't find out about her until a couple of years after my change though. She had a good life though and got married before having a baby boy. Emily, Leah and Seth are all wolves on the Res and are all my great, great, great, great, great grandnieces and nephew, I guess."

"Wow, your family is one of the most confusing ever Bella. Vampires, humans, shifters, hybrids. Any fairies or anything you haven't told us about."

"Fairies aren't real Emmett. You should know that or do you need to be checked into a mental institute."

"Well if I told them I was a sparkling vampire seeing fairies then I'm sure they'd find a space for me. You'd visit wouldn't you Bella?"

Everyone laughed at Emmett as he pouted at me.

"I don't think so Emmett. I wouldn't want you to eat me."

They all laughed harder at Emmett's disappointed face.

"Bella, if you have a heart-beat, does that mean you have blood?"

"No but my heart pumps venom round my body. It heightens my senses and I'm stronger and faster than other vampires."

"Why didn't Aro, you know, keep you?"

"He did offer me a place but I have no interest in that life. He could see that and didn't want to get on my bad side. Every now and then he asks again but I always say no."

"Do you want an arm wrestle Bella? See if you really are stronger than me."

Just as I was about to respond my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller and a huge smile spread across my face.

"I have to take this. I'll just be outside."

"Who I it?"

"You'll see."

I ran out the door and stood on their front lawn.

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"I'm good mom. How are you? I know I should have what with the week and everything but I dropped my phone in the ocean and only got a new one yesterday."

"Calm down Charlie. Don't worry. I'm doing well. I need to tell you something."

"I need to ask you something first mom?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Can you buy Jacob and I a house in Cali?"

"No. You already have four houses and I have eight."

"Exactly. Why do you get double the amount as us? Please mom. Please, please, please."

"No Charlie. Where are you living at the moment anyway?"

"San Fran. What about you mom?"

"Forks."

"Why did you go there? There's no sun."

"Well you may not sparkle in the sun but I do. Plus I may have found someone."

"Tell me who it is mom. I promise that I will personally rip them to shreds if they hurt you. You know what we're coming to Forks. Jacob get your lazy butt up. We need to go."

I distinctly heard Jacob in the background groaning about something.

"Just come back to bed Charlie."

A loud thump came from the other end and I smiled widely.

"Jacob hurry up. We are going to Forks now. Pack the bags."

"Charlie wait, there's something I need to tell you."

"Hold on mom. I'm just trying to get Jacob up. He's heavy ass isn't moving."

"Charlotte Anne Masen, watch your language."

"Sorry mom. What was it you need to tell me?"

"I've found your father."

"You found him? Seriously?"

"Would I lie about this?"

"I'm on my way. Don't let him go anywhere."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I heard the ruffling of bags on the other end.

"Does he know about me?"

"Yes."

"Does he want to know me?"

"Yes. He loves you."

The line went dead before another word was spoken and I stood there with the phone by my ear. Two arms wrapped around my waist as Edward buried his head into my neck.

"Is she really coming?"

"Yes. She'll be here tomorrow afternoon I think. If she runs she'll get here while we're at school but I think she'll drive so she isn't seen. She'll arrive around five tomorrow evening."

We didn't say anything as he held me to him, the light disappearing around us.

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"Okay."

He swooped me off my feet and ran through the trees. My feet hit the soft grass as he stopped at the edge of a small meadow.

"I like to come here to think. To have some peace."

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you though Bella."

He moved my hair over one shoulder as his arms wound around my waist, holding me against his chest.

"You brought me happiness in our past life and now happiness in a life where I am damned. You've given me a daughter despite the impossible. Before you came back to me, I was depressed. I avoided my family when possible, scared to see their happy faces when their mates where around because I thought I would never see her again. See you again. Then when you crashed into me yesterday, I thought I had died. When you said my name though, I knew it was you. Nothing could ever replicate your voice. It's pure, soft and makes my heart soar. When you say my name, I feel like crying and making love to you all at once. You're my Bella, my love, my mate, my wife."

I turned round in his arms slowly and brought my lips to his.

"Make love to me Edward."

He didn't say anything as he lay me down in the soft grass caressing my body. He made love to me three times, making me feel better than I'd ever felt before. The sun came up sooner than I wanted it too as it meant the separation of Edward's touch to get ready for the day.


	11. Daughter

**Daughter**

Just before school started I sent a text to Sam to let him know I couldn't come down to La Push today but would be there tomorrow instead. School passed with Edward constantly on the edge of his seat. I knew he was worried Charlie wouldn't like him but ever since I had told her about him she had loved him. It wasn't anyone's fault he wasn't in her life but he felt that way. Throughout the day he would always grip something harder than necessary and I'd place my hand over his, calming him down slightly. People continuously asked me questions as the day progressed but I tried to tune them out without being rude. As soon as Biology ended he ran to the car struggling to keep a human pace.

I stood by his door and wound my fingers into his hair.

"Calm down honey. We still have two hours before she will get here."

"What if she decides she doesn't like me though? What if she doesn't want me in her life Bella?"

I pressed my lips to his to get him to be quiet and when I pulled back, I lay my forehead to his.

"Listen, she loves you. She always will. You're worries are based on 'what ifs'. Ever since she was a baby she's loved hearing about you. When she was 14 she looked for you. No matter what I said she still continued trying to find you. She didn't want to believe you really were dead. She loves you Edward. You are her father. She is a part of you and you are a part of her. She wants her father. Not anyone; she wants the man I love, my husband, the man who helped me conceive her, the man who always will be her father. That's you Edward."

His lips came to mine as he pulled me onto his lap in the car. I didn't fight him as he held the back of my neck and my cheek as his lips moving with mine. When he moved his lips from mine, my breathing was ragged as was his but he continued to kiss along my jaw and down my neck. He nipped and sucked my neck before nuzzling my neck and inhaling my scent.

"Let's go back to mine before going to yours."

"Okay."

I removed myself from his grip and hopped into the driver's seat. I drove quickly through the quiet streets of Forks before pulling into my driveway. Edward opened my door as soon as the engine was switched off. Taking his hand in mine, I led him into the house, kicking the door closed behind me. I could feel the nerves rolling off him so ran up to my room pulling him behind me. Once in my room, I pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him.

"I know you are scared but you don't need to be Edward."

Pressing my lips to his, I started a heated kiss that didn't seem like it would ever end. However, I moved my lips from his as I kissed down his chest slowly, undoing each button as I went. His head fell back into the pillows as he ran his fingers through my hair. I traced my tongue round his abs as my fingers steadily undid the buckle on his jeans. My attempt of distraction was working really well. He had relaxed into the bed, his eyes closed, his head tilted back slightly. When I had discarded his jeans on the floor, I could see that a little problem had started to arise in his boxers.

Once he had released I crawled back up his body and just lay my head on his chest.

"You're a little over dressed Bella."

Without another word being said, he flipped me over and made love to me. Once we both had released, we got dressed and ran to the Cullen's house. The other's had all arrived from school and Esme and Carlisle were sat with them in the living room.

"When will she be here Bella?"

"About another twenty minutes. She will have driven faster than she probably should have."

I threw a shield out to cover a ten mile radius around Forks. With my shield I could determine where certain people were, how fast they were moving and how long it would take for them to reach me. We had been sitting on the couch for five minutes when I felt something enter my shield at an extraordinary rate.

"S***. She's not really going that fast is she?"

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing. Come on, she will be here in three minutes."

The others all sat further on the edge of their seats as I pulled Edward outside. I stood him slightly further ahead of me as he stared out at the drive. Seconds later the sound of a quiet engine grew louder as she approached the turning to the driveway. Edward held his breath as she grew closer and closer. Suddenly a bright red Ferrari skidded to a stop at the edge of the trees. My beautiful daughter stepped out of the car, looking straight at Edward. She didn't say anything as she ran at him with tears filling her eyes.

"Dad?"

"My baby girl."

"I love you."

"I love you too Charlie."

I could hear her crying into Edward's shoulder as his shoulders shook with his own sobs. They stood there for at least twenty minutes before Charlie pulled back and stared into her father's eyes.

"You're beautiful Charlotte. My baby."

"I can see why mom loves you so much. You have an amazing soul daddy."

He pulled her back to him, his arms winding round her waist.

"I have no soul Charlotte, it's you and your mom that does."

I walked up to them and placed my hand on Charlie's back. She pulled away from Edward and threw an arm around my neck.

"Hey momma."

"Hey baby."

I turned to Edward and moved a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"You do have a soul Edward. Everyone does."

"But I don't Bella. I've killed people."

"You do though dad. It doesn't matter what you've done in the past it's how you make up for your mistakes."

"You can't know that Charlie."

"But she does Edward, she can see souls."

His mouth dropped open as he stared at her before he pulled both of us to him.

"I love you both so much. Thank you."

"I love you too daddy."

We stood together for a while longer, savouring the moment of our little family being together for the first time ever.

"Charlie, you know you're great grandma Anne?"

"Yeah."

"She's here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Although her name is Esme."

"Can I meet her?"

"Of course baby. Come on, the rest want to meet you too."

"Who's the rest?"

"The rest of my family. My father, brothers and sisters, as they are known. I've lived with them for most of this life."

"I can't wait to meet them."

Standing on one side of her and Edward on the other, we led her inside the house to the living room. All eyes were on us as we entered. I held my hand out to Esme and she took it, moving to stand next to me.

"Guys this is Charlotte Anne Masen, our daughter and Esme's great granddaughter. Charlie this is Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose. Your grandparents, aunts and uncles."

After she went round and hugged each of them she came back to Edward and me, sitting between us on the couch. Carlisle had a lot of questions to ask about her and she gladly answered the questions as she held onto Edward's arm.

"I love speed. The faster the better, that's why I got mom to buy me my Ferrari. I don't go anywhere without it."

"Speaking of which, why were you going 215 miles an hour through Forks?"

She coward back into Edward's side as I stood up shouting at her. The other's looked shocked at my outburst but Edward just sat there chuckling.

"Well?"

"I couldn't slow down mom. Do you know how annoying those red lights? I wanted to break them so badly but after the last time I did that I chose not to because you told me not to. Did you really expect me to obey the speed limits?"

"No but I also didn't think you'd be going 215 miles through a 40 mile area."

"Even if I had crashed, which I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"But that doesn't mean other people wouldn't. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Is that it?"

"No. I wanted to see Dad alright. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? My whole life, I expected him to turn up but no, he didn't. I haven't married Jacob yet because I've been waiting for dad. So sorry for driving like a maniac when I found out my father was here in Forks."

I automatically regretted shouting and sat down again, pulling head onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby. I know. Just be a bit more careful next time. I can't stand to think of you getting hurt, even if you are indestructible."

"It's okay momma. I know."

I pecked her forehead as Edward wrapped his arms around the both of us.

"How did you know she was going 215 miles an hour Bella?"

"When I extend my shield I can feel people and what they are doing in them."

"Amazing."

"Where's Jacob baby?"

"I may have left him behind. He was too slow and wouldn't move. I tried to wait but I couldn't. He's running here and should be here in a couple of hours. I think he might stop off at La Push tonight though and I'll bring him over tomorrow."

"How's he been? Behaving I hope."

"You know him. He can't help but get into trouble ever now and then. He's been good though. We went to school a couple of years ago and then I did my medicine and music degree in Brazil."

"Did you go to Germany yet?"

"Yeah. It was beautiful. We went skiing in Switzerland as well."

The others watched our conversation with interest before joining in and asking more questions.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I never expected to have a husband again. Let alone Edward. I would never tire of him, his voice, his eyes, his hair, his crooked smile, his lips, his touch, his every move. He's the love of my life, my mate, my baby's father but most importantly my husband.

He moved into my house whilst we stayed in Forks as Charlie and Jacob lived on the Res. They both got married before we moved to England. The Cullens moved to Alaska after letting us go off on our own for a while. Edward and I lived in the countryside as a young married couple so we didn't have to go to school. Charlie and Jacob lived an hour's drive away from us at vampire speed driving. After five years we moved back to America and joined the Cullen's again in Minnesota.

My life was amazing. Edward treated me like a queen everyday no matter what. We spent eternity together, sometimes living with the Cullen's, with Charlie and Jacob or moving off by ourselves at times. Overall, I loved my life and couldn't have asked for anything better.

 **-x-**

 **I know the was rather a sudden ending for a story that I loved writing. But I just couldn't carry the story on any longer without ruining it. I did try but couldn't make it work.**

 **I've started on a new story though and should be ready to post the first chapter in the next week or two. Please keep up the great reviews. And a big thank you to my most loyal readers and reviewers.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	13. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
